Proposal
by howonies
Summary: Kaisoo, yang notabene nya sepasang kekasih, datang ke acara pernikahan Chanbaek. Lalu apa yang terjadi disana? EXO. KAISOO. KAI. JONGIN. KYUNGSOO. D.O. Slight CHANBAEK/ BAEKYEOL. YAOI. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. 3


Angin sore membelai telinga seorang namja mungil yang dibalut jas hitam, rapi. Pria itu mendesah, memegang ikatan dasi di lehernya, memastikannya terpasang dengan baik dan erat. Namja itu menengadahkan kepalanya, menjilat bibir bawahnya didepan kaca, lalu tersenyum puas.

Penampilannya sudah sempurna.

Ia meraih ponsel yang terletak diatas meja, lalu pergi keluar kamarnya, mengunci kamarnya terlebih dulu pastinya. Lalu membaca pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

_From : Kim Jongin_

_Aku ada didepan apartemenmu, cepatlah turun. Kita tidak boleh terlambat_

**Title : Proposal**

**Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun **

**Genre; Romance**

**Pls, ini ff yang author buat karena ternyata review ff 'Smoky Boy' lebih banyak dari yang aku kira. Aku seneng banget, pasti, makanya aku buat ff ini. Enjoy. Slight Chansoo and Chanbaek. Semoga peminatnya lebih banyak dari Smoky Boy, amin. RnR, guys!;)**

**Warning: TYPOS EVERYWHERE. CERITA GA BENER. ALUR GAJELAS. Semoga habis kalian kasih saran, aku bisa buat ff yang lebih baik**

Kyungsoo menapakan kakinya didepan pintu lift, menatap sekeliling bagian depan apartemennya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, mencari seseorang. Mata Kyungsoo membulat saat menemukan sosok yang dicarinya, menyandar pada dinding didekat pintu besar, berbalut jas hitam yang senada dengannya.

Kim Jongin berdiri disana, dengan senyum yang mengembang dari bibirnya.

"Waw. Kau terlihat menarik hm" puji Jongin, saat Kyungsoo datang semakin dekat dengannya.

Kyungsoo mencibir. Jongin, tidak pernah berhenti memujinya –atau menggodanya – saat Kyungsoo berpakaian berbeda dari biasanya. Saat berpiama, atau memakai celana renang contohnya.

Ya, sekarang mereka memiliki hubungan yang lebih erat daripada 'teman'.

Mereka mulai berpacaran sejak 1 tahun yang lalu..

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, seakan mengajak Kyungsoo untuk berdansa bersamanya. Kyungsoo memegang tangan Jongin, membalas ajakan Jongin untuk saling bergenggaman tangan.

Mereka memakai jas – pakaian formal – dan terlihat sangat rapi, akan kemanakah mereka?

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, penasaran.

Mereka akan menghadiri upacara pernikahan mantan kekasih Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol.

.

.

Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo berdiri disebuah gedung besar dipusat kota Seoul. Cahaya yang terang benderang masuk ke mata mereka, membuat keduanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sampai terbiasa dengan cahaya diluar gedung tersebut. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, ia masih mengingat betapa sakitnya ketika Chanyeol meninggalkannya.

"Jangan lupakan aku" kata Jongin mendadak, membuat Kyungsoo menoleh kepadanya.

"Jangan keasikan mengobrol dengannya. Jangan biarkan aku sendirian, hyung" ujar Jongin, memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo, mungkin wajahnya merona malu. Kyungsoo terkikik, lalu berjinjit dan mengecup dahi Jongin lembut, membuat Jongin membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Percayalah kepadaku" ucap Kyungsoo, menatap mata Jongin yang agak layu, lalu kelihatan bersemangat kembali saat Kyungsoo mengecup bibirnya dengan ringan.

"Kau mulai agresif chagi, ini kan ditempat umum" balas Jongin, menjulurkan lidahnya dan merangkul Kyungsoo kedalam ruangan, tak mau menunggu lama.

.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Park Chanyeol!" ujar Kyungsoo gembira, memperlihat giginya yang rapih, dan matanya yang tak asing lagi. Chanyeol berdiri, senang atas datangnya Kyungsoo kepesta pernikahannya sendiri. Chanyeol menepuk bahu Kyungsoo ringan, mengerling ke arah istrinya – uhuk, uke – tersebut. Baekhyun tersenyum ramah, dengan tatapan 'siapa dia'.

"Kenalkan, dia temanku Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, dia istriku, Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol, mengenalkan mereka berdua. Mereka berdua berjabat tangan ramah, Kyungsoo mengerling Jongin sebentar, yang ternyata asik mengamati interior aula yang cukup besar ini.

Jam mulai menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Sudah mulai larut. Jongin sudah beberapa kali menguap, sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol masih mengobrol dengan asik. Terkadang Baekhyun ikut mengobrol dengan mereka. Jongin menatap mereka, tidak tertarik.

Ingin rasanya ia menarik Kyungsoo dari situ, membiarkan Kyungsoo mengobrol dengannya.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Chanyeol hyung, aku ingin bicara dengan hyung" ucap Jongin mantap, membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Chagiya, aku pergi dulu ne. Ada yang perlu kubicarakan" ucap Jongin, menepuk bahu Chanyeol perlahan. Kyungsoo, terlihat penasaran, namun ia hanya mengangguk, dan Jongin mengecup ujung hidung Kyungsoo lembut, sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi keruangan kecil di belakang

"Apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan?" tanya Kyungsoo, tercekat. Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu. Walau rasa penasaran terus menghantui dirinya

.

Pukul 10.05 PM

Kyungsoo menyandar pada kursi dibelakangnya. Sesekali menguap dan mengucek matanya ringan. Ia sudah sangat lelah, sangat mengantuk. Tapi Jonginnya dan Chanyeol belum kembali. Baekhyun mulai bergerak ringan. Kyungsoo mengerlingnya, sedari tadi mereka tidak bicara. Hanya bercakap-cakap sedikit.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar dering handphone yang asing, mungkin milik Baekhyun. Baek segera menghentikan aktifitasnya, membaca pesan yang masuk, lalu meminta izin pada Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke belakang. Oh celaka, Kyungsoo ditinggal sendirian diaula yang besar dan kosong ini. Tidak, ia tidak takut. Ia hanya kesepian.

Namja manis itu memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengistirahatkan dirinya walau sebentar. Sekalian menunggu kekasihnya yang tak kunjung kembali lagi. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo memarahinya, tapi apa itu akan kelihatan dewasa? Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan mengecap Kyungsoo sebagai kekasih yang tak sabaran, kekanakan.

20 menit kemudian, suatu kain melilit matanya pelan, lalu semakin kencang saat kain itu terikat dibelakang kepalanya. Kyungsoo membuka matanya, namun pemandangannya sama seperti tadi, gelap.

"ah, AH" ucap Kyungsoo gelisah, menggerakan tangannya, mencari pegangan. Terdengar bisikan orang dibelakangnya, berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"Pegang tanganku. Kita akan menuju suatu tempat yang menyenangkan, darling"

Kyungsoo mendesah, apa lagi ini? Ia sudah sangat lelah. Yang ia inginkan hanya berbaring dikasur apartemen kesukaannya tersebut, tak ada lagi. Dengan pasrah, Kyungsoo mencari orang yang membisikinya tadi – sepertinya Chanyeol – dan memegang lengannya dengan erat.

"Ouch, tidak perlu terlalu keras. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu, Do Kyungsoo" ucapnya lagi, terdengar suara tawa yang ringan. Oh, ini pasti Chanyeol, tidak salah lagi, batin Kyungsoo serasa melonggarkan pegangan tangannya.

Kemana Chanyeol akan membawanya? Ke tempat menyeramkankah? Atau ketempat yang mengerikan? Kyungsoo tidak berani menebak, ia hanya bisa melihat bagaimana hasilnya.

Setelah 5 menit berjalan, mereka berhenti. Sepertinya mereka berada diluar ruangan, angin malam menusuk tulang Kyungsoo, perlahan tapi pasti. Kyungsoo melepas tangannya pada lengan Chanyeol, lalu memeluk kedua bahunya, kedinginan.

Tak lama, melingkarlah sebuah jaket – sepertinya – pada lengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggosokan kedua tangannya, menghangatkan diri. Suara kendaraan saling bersahutan tak jauh dari sana, seberkas cahaya masuk melalui celah dibawah kain pelindung matanya tersebut.

Dan kain itu dilepas oleh entah siapa, membuat cahaya yang masuk langsung menyergap kedua mata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya, lalu membukanya perlahan. Membiasakan diri dengan cahaya disekitarnya. Dihadapannya berdiri Jongin, membawa sebuket bunga mawar yang merah, indah sekali.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah. Apa yang Jongin lakukan? Terlihat tak jauh dari sama, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri bersampingan, memegang tangan satu sama lain.

Jongin menghela nafas, wajahnya agak memerah, lalu ia membungkuk dan berjongkok dihadapan Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo ingin menghentikan semuanya, namun ia penasaran.

"Kyungsoo hyung" ucapnya lagi, membuka kedua bibirnya. Entah kenapa, jantung Kyungsoo berdebar sangat cepat.

"Would you marry me?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya – yang memang sudah bulat – menjadi bulat sempurna. Apa yang Jongin katakan? Ia serius kan?

Tangan Kyungsoo mencengkram jaket wol yang melingkari tubuhnya, bergetar. Bibirnya ikut bergetar. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Jongin melamarnya?

Kyungsoo menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia yakin, wajahnya sudah merah, malu. Ia bahkan bingung harus menjawab seperti apa.

"Hyung, maukah kau menikah denganku? Menjadi takdirku, untuk sekarang dan selamanya?"

Kyungsoo semakin membeku, berjongkok perlahan, memegang tangan Jongin dan menyuruhnya berdiri.

"Aku..."

Jongin menatapnya, antusias.

"Aku mau menikah denganmu. Aku mau menjadi milikmu, untuk sekarang dan selamanya"

Jongin seperti tersedak buah berduri. Kyungsoo... menerimanya.

Jongin membuka mulutnya, tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Kyungsoo menunduk, masih tidak percaya apa yang dialaminya.

Jongin merengkuh kedua pipi Kyungsoo, memegangnya dan mengelusnya lembut. Membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, terlalu nervous dan shock – tentu –.

Jongin menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibir manisnya, membuatnya bersatu dibawah cahaya lampu, bulan dan bintang.

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu. Saranghaeyo"

**END**

**INI GIMANA FFNYA? ANEH GA? WKWK AKU BINGUNG GA ADA IDE. JADI KAYAK GINI HUAAA KAISOO ;w; **

**AKU MINTA SARAN (LAGI) YA, BUAT READERS, SARANGHAE *love sign bareng Kaisoo***

**THANKS TO:**

**Kaisoo Shipper, Lhnzm Inc, Adinda, Nadia' ongin, Wulanns, Soo Baby, rizkyeonhae, Jenny, kaarild, Jung Eunhee, Sexy Rose, 9396JC, ajib4ff, siscaminstalove, auodiena, Nada Lim, raina94, miszshanty05, EunRosy, Thewi Choi, Dhila1412, 12 Wolf, KyungIn, KIM, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**

**Howonies - **


End file.
